Steven Universe Mission Log 1
by Wikiwizerd
Summary: Steven and the Crystal gems head for the Temple of the Glass of Time (Prequel to: Steven and the Stevens)


Steven Quartz Universe

Mission Log 1

Hey! Um, I don't really know what to write here. Pearl told me writing a book would be easy. Well, I wanted to keep track of all of our missions, and when I asked Pearl if I could bring a video camera on missions, she told me I didn't need a camera to document events. She gave me a notebook and told me to write our adventures, so I threw the notebook on the floor and went to type our stories at the library.

Pearl would probably freak out if she knew I was using a computer to write this, so, don't tell her.

**Mission 1**

**Underwater City Adventure**

So, Me and my Dad were sitting in the back of his van. He and I had just gone through the car wash in our underwear on a dare.

"We made five bucks Steven!" he said to me.

I looked at him and asked, "Do I get any?"

"Sure buddy"

He handed me 8 quarters from inside his pocket.

"Here, you earned it" he stated as he handed me the change.

"Steven!" I heard someone call.

I stood up in the van. "That sounds like Garnet!" I exclaimed. "Sounds like we're about to go on a mission!"

"Well then go!" He said. "You should get your clothes on first"

I jumped out of the van as he handed me a pair of jeans and one of my shirts. I struggled to get my pants on as I ran down the boardwalk. I got a few awkward looks while hopping past Fish Stew Pizza whilst pulling my pants up, but I kept on moving. I managed to get fully dressed before I passed Frybo's.

"Hey Steven, want some bits?" I heard Peedee ask from the fry franchise, but I kept running.

"Sorry Peedee, I'm going on a mission!" I yelled back.

I leaped off the boardwalk into the sand. I was surprised I could hear Garnet from this distance. I ran along the beach, nearly tripping over myself to get to the temple. I ran up the wooden steps and opened the screen door, falling onto the hardwood floor in an attempt to speed into the house.

I stood up to see the crystal gems.

Pearl was packing food, bandages, emergency blankets, and something that looked like a parachute. She was filling my backpack with everything I could possibly ever need, and a few things I probably will never need.

Amethyst was sleeping, or, rather, pretending to sleep. Crystal gems don't need sleep. Amethyst just does it because she thinks it's fun. I don't see how sleeping is fun, but Amethyst had been sleeping for three days. She was buried in a mountain of cushions she pulled off the couch and a few others she must have pulled out of her room, leaving only her feet visible.

Garnet was just standing there. It didn't even look like she was blinking, but I couldn't tell with her glasses covering her eyes. She must have been doing some creepy third eye stuff, but her third eye was under her glasses as well.

"Steven, you're here!" Pearl exclaimed.

Amethyst muttered something indistinguishable from under her fortress of solitude.

Garnet broke her mystical gaze and walked over to the warp pad.

"MISSION" I yelled darting towards the warp pad.

"You're going to need this" Pearl said.

She formed a magic bubble of sorts around my head. It compressed my hair and just barely touched my nose. It jiggled as I laughed.

"Ok Steven, ready?" Pearl said.

I replied with a confident yes. We were standing on the warp pad, ready to leave, but Garnet crossed her arms and looked at us like we were forgetting something.

"Oh yeh" I said. "Amethyst"

Pearl moaned as if she were trying to forget Amethyst. I don't get why those two hate each other so much.

I picked up cussion after cussion, finding all sorts of treasures along the way. A burrito, a churro, one of my video games, a few coupons, some… thing, a few crabs, my pet lion, and finally, Amethyst.

"Amethyst, we're going on a mission" I yelled into her ear.

She rolled over onto her back.

"No" She yawned.

"Ok, she said she didn't want to go, let's leave" Pearl said as quickly as she could.

"We are bringing Amethyst" Garnet demanded.

Pearl moaned and strolled over to Amethyst. She picked up the sleeping gem and made her way back to the warp pad. She made a sour grimace and seemed to be on the verge of punching Garnet, but held Amethyst on her shoulder compliantly.

The glowing walls appeared around the warp pad and gravity abandoned us as we magically transported from Beach City to the ancient world of the crystal gems.

I knew where we were before I could even see. We were underwater. The field around the teleporter vanished to reveal a large, sunken city.

"WoooAAAHHHHh" I yelled. "Is this Atlantis?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes" Pearl responded. "Your stories of Atlantis are based on this city. Hundreds of years ago, a human visited the city, and documented his tales. He died when the city sunk, but his book somehow got into the hands of another human"

Amethyst was still asleep. Pearl dumped her onto the ground, and walked away.

"I'm not carrying her another step" she said.

Garnet accepted her resignation and picked up Amethyst like a backpack. She held her upside down, causing Amethyst to snore.

I leaped as high as I could into the air, or, water. The fact that I was in water allowed me to jump up to epic heights. I lost my balance in midair and plummeted, landing on my head. I sat up and laughed, getting a worried look from Pearl.

"Let's try not to break anything, especially ourselves" Pearl suggested.

Ignoring her protests, I leaped once again as high as I could into the ocean, this time landing directly on my feet. Somehow, Amethyst was still sleeping, and I could hear her snores from fifty feet away.

We swam through the water, Amethysts quaking snores keeping the fish away. We passed a few ruined buildings, and a few shady fish lurked after us. We paddled until our legs hurt.

"Pearl, I need a break" I whined. Pearl sat down in agreeance. Garnet set Amethyst on a rock. I slumped on the sea floor, and let ought a sigh. Swimming underwater was exhausting. Our respite was soon cut short. As Garnet sat down on the rock next to Amethyst, it began to shake. It lifted up off the by a large neck sea floor to reveal two heads.

"WOAH" Amethyst yelled as she was thrown off the serpents back.

"Is that a two headed sea serpent!?" I asked in awe.

"Yes now stay back" Garnet answered.

Garnet leaped up at the serpents head, only to be thrust aside. Pearl tried next with the same results. Pearl fell into the sand. I decided helping was a good Idea, and threw a rock at the serpents head. It turned my way, and I decided it wasn't a good idea.

"AHHHHHH" I screamed, turning and running of into the distance. I ran as fast as I could, yet I tripped and fell on a rock (how cliche can this get). I turned to see the monster. It barred it's fangs and raised its head

**Boom**

**Boom**

** Boom**

A giant figure stomped in from the distance. It built a cloud of mud in it's wake. The mud settled to the sea floor to reveal none other than Amethyst. She was almost twice the size of Sugilite.

"Don't you EVER, wake me up again"

She brought her fists up and crushed the monster. It squealed under the pressure, and popped to reveal a white marble gemstone. Amethyst shrunk down, panting.

"Man, being huge is hard work" She said.

Garnet and Pearl swam over, just as Amethyst was bubbling the monster.

"What... just happened" Garnet questioned.

"Let's just say you don't want to wake up Amethyst while she's sleeping" I answered.

We started swimming, and in under 3 minutes, we found a small, greenhouse like temple.

"WOAH" I exclaimed/

"This is the sanctuary of the of the Glass of Time" Pearl answered.

Garnet opened a door, which magically held the water out. Inside there was a large selection of hourglasses. Amethyst popped the bubble around my head with her fingernail and saying "pop" whilst doing so. I laughed, and Amethyst laughed too.

"Stop it" Pearl demanded. "He might have still needed that"

Garnet put her hand on a deactivated warp pad in the center of the room, and the whole greenhouse lit up.

"Now, we need to find the Glass of Time" start looking, and don't touch until you're sure you've found it" Pearl said. We began to search the room. (Start, Steven and the Stevens).


End file.
